


The Loophole

by kittykatepb



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Oh Dear, One Shot, Strong Language, not-quite reveal fic, ridiculous situations, this show i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatepb/pseuds/kittykatepb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya is convinced that Marinette is Ladybug, but there is one loophole, one ridiculous loophole, that could change her mind.  Marinette is desperate enough to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure how I feel about this b/c it's kinda out of character, to be honest, but I hope that you'll enjoy it lol. I'm just in a mood where I need to write everything, so here it is.

Marinette knew that Alya would eventually find out, but she didn’t expect it to be today.  Not today, when her biggest concern was the history test and what to say to Adrien.  Not when it was just a regular Tuesday in February, but the second Marinette saw Alya, she knew that Alya knew her biggest secret.  

 

Alya looked furious.  Her lips were in a grim line, her eyes looking straight ahead, boring holes into the front wall.  She was gripping her pencil so hard that Marinette feared she would break it.

 

“Good morning Alya,” Marinette said gently, leaning over towards her friend.

 

“Hi,” Alya said in a monotone.  Alya wouldn’t make eye contact.

 

“We should talk after class,” Marinette sighed.  Alya finally met her eyes and nodded her head.  

 

Throughout her history, Marinette had a hard time remembering the facts.  She was too focused on her own history of the future.  She could see it all.

 

_ February 23rd, 2016  _ \- Alya discovers Ladybug’s identity.

_ February 25th, 2016 -  _ Alya, in a fit of anger, reveals Ladybug’s identity on her blog.

_ February 28th, 2016  _ \- Hawk Moth sends an akuma to attack Marinette in her sleep and steals her miraculous.  

 

_ Alya wouldn’t do that,  _ Marinette reminded herself, interrupting her destructive train of thought.   _ She’s a loyal friend.  It won’t be that bad. _

 

The looks Alya shot Marinette weren’t exactly reassuring.

  
  


Alya stood, arms crossed, at the lockers during lunch.  Everyone else was either in the courtyard, in classrooms, or at their houses. Alya looked angry, but that wasn’t what got to Marinette: the raw betrayal in her eyes did.  

 

“I saw you.” Alya said, her words rushing out.  “You, Ladybug, same thing.  Yesterday there was an akuma attack, but I guess I don’t need to tell you that.  I ran to the streets, to your neighborhood, to get some footage for the Ladyblog, and then I stopped by the bakery.  Then I see her -- you -- soar into your window.  I couldn’t believe it.  You’re fucking Ladybug.”

 

Marinette, always the strategist, saw a way out.  She couldn’t risk anyone discovering her identity before Hawk Moth was defeated, so she went for it.  

 

“Yes,” Marinette admitted.  “I am fucking Ladybug.”

 

Marinette forced herself to meet Alya’s eyes.  

 

“We’ve been dating for a while now, actually.” Marinette explained to a shocked Alya.  “Ever since the Evillustrator incident, actually.  She was the one who had talked to me about the akuma first, and then after, she checked on me.  We just started talking and really hit it off.  Ladybug started visiting me in my room.”

 

Alya accepted it immediately as the truth.  It was easier to believe that Marinette was dating a superhero than being one herself.

 

“Oh my god,” Alya said, her jaw nearly hitting the floor.  “But, you, Adrien, what about that?”

 

“I still have feelings for him, and they’re as strong as ever.  I like the both of them, and I never intended for everything to happen with Ladybug, but it did.  And before you ask, Ladybug never visited me without her mask.” Marinette said.

 

Marinette was shocked that pretending to date herself seemed to be the way out of the closest anyone had come to discovering her identity, but if she had the chance, she would run with it.  

 

“And why didn’t you tell me?” Alya had now overcome her anger and shock and was now just awed by her friend’s romantic entanglements.  

 

“Ladybug told me that telling anyone would make me a target.” Marinette explained.  “Ladybug has a lot of enemies.  There’s a reason for the mask.  It keeps the heroes, and more importantly, their loved ones, safe.  I know that you want to know who she is, but there are boundaries.”

 

Marinette hoped that one day Alya would understand her why she needed to tell so many lies.   It was the hardest part about being Ladybug.  

 

“Oh my god Mari!” Alya squealed.  “Get it girl!  I still can’t believe that you’re dating Ladybug!”

 

“Lower your voice,” Marinette advised.  “And yeah, I can hardly believe it myself.”

 

“I’m still kinda mad that you didn’t tell me,” Alya admitted.  “but I get it.  From now on, though, I get every detail.”

 

“If it goes unpublished,” Marinette said.  “of course.”

 

“Now that this whole situation got sorted out,” Alya said, linking her arm with Marinette’s, “let’s get some lunch!”

 

“Yep,” Marinette smiled weakly.  

  
_ This could either be the perfect cover,  _ Marinette thought to herself,  _ or the most ridiculous lie that I’ve ever dreamed up.  _

**Author's Note:**

> In one of my other fics, In Conclusion, the summary (which I now changed) accidentally made it seem like Alya thought that Marinette and Ladybug were dating. Greytune and martziey seemed like they wanted a fic featuring maribug to be a reality, so when this idea of a confrontation and loophole came to mind, I wanted to write it.


End file.
